


A Visit From An U.N.C.L.E

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: NCIS, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Jimmy Palmer is told a secret and asked to help protect his boss from an old enemy known as THRUSH.  There are a few strings attached of course; just how much trouble can this Napoleon Solo get him in?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be pitched mostly to the Uncle side of this crossover, even though I have seen pretty much every NCIS episode I have never written it before so I feel more comfortable with Uncle. This will also be Jimmy centered in a way, but others will come in as the story progresses.

Assistant medical examiner Jimmy Palmer was stepping off the elevator in his apartment building after a long day in the basement of the N.C.I.S building with his boss Dr. Donald Mallard. Opening his door he turned on the lights not paying attention to the lamp being on by the couch in the living room to his left, he had left it on in haste as he was late that morning. He was taking his coat off when he noticed someone was sitting on his couch reading a magazine with their legs crossed as if he hadn't come in at all. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed, wide eyed.

The man dropped the magazine down from his face and smiled. "Don't you have any girly magazines, Mr. Palmer?" he asked. He had dark but graying hair and brown eyes, his smile was charming and he wore an expensive looking suit. He was distinguished and handsome and Jimmy felt like he was someone important. 

"Well I think I have a Better Homes & Gardens somewhere... But who are you?! How did you get in here?!" Jimmy asked.

The man genuinely smiled and even chuckled. "Please, don't be alarmed Mr. Palmer, I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"Don't be alarmed?! There is a strange man in my living room and- wait. How do you know my name?" Jimmy asked. He was standing, looking at the man, he adjusted his glasses.

"I know all about, Mr. Palmer. From your birth to the present time, it wasn't hard to find out, I have an entire section of people who find things out for me," the man said.

"Are you from the C.I.A? What do you want?," Jimmy asked. He was fingering his phone in his pocket to call 9-1-1.

"No, not the C.I.A., the U.N.C.L.E. My name is Napoleon Solo, and I need your help," he said, handing him a card.

"U.N.C.L.E.? But I didn't think that was a real organization, I thought it was just like one of those conspiracy theories. You know, like, if we landed on the moon or not and all the ones surrounding JFK's assassination?" Jimmy said.

"Yes we did land on the moon and U.N.C.L.E is real," Napoleon confirmed. 

Jimmy absentmindedly sat down in a chair that was across from his couch. "And Kennedy?" he asked.

Napoleon pursed his lips. "I am not allowed to discuss the Kennedy affair. But I do need your help on another affair, Mr. Palmer," he said.

"My help? Why would U.N.C.L.E need my help? If this is true and I am not hallucinating," Jimmy said, rubbing his forehead.

"You are not hallucinating, I can assure you. I will tell you how we can use you, Mr. Palmer, no doubt in your reading of conspiracy theories about U.N.C.L.E you read of myself and my partner, Illya Kuryakin?" Napoleon asked.

"You, no. But Illya Kuryakin yes. He was a Russian spy, quite famous for working with U.N.C.L.E during the Cold War. He was great with explosives and physics and-"

"Are you sure you never heard of me? I mean, I was number 1 of section 2 afterall," Napoleon said, he couldn't believe Jimmy had never heard of him.

"No, I'm sorry," Jimmy said, looking at him apologetically. 

"Hm," Napoleon muttered, still unbelieving.

"Where is he? I would love to meet him," Jimmy smiled.

"That is why I need your help. You see, many years ago Mr. Kuryakin decided to leave us, he was given a new name and went off to make a neelw life for himself. U.N.C.L.E. has always kept an eye on him in some way but ee have never interfered in his life- that is until now. We are aware of a plot that THRUSH to try to kill Illya, they found out his new name and are coming for him," Napoleon explained. 

"Oh my God! THRUSH? They really exist too?!" Jimmy asked.

"If U.N.C.L.E. does then so does THURSH, my dear Mr. Palmer," Napoleon smiled.

"Okay, okay, so you are trying to protect Mr. Kuryakin and spoil a THRUSH plot to kill him and you need my help? Why? I mean, I don't know any former Russian spies," Jimmy said.

"Ah, but you do. You work for him," Napoleon pointed out.

Jimmy had been smiling but then his mouth fell open and his eyes went wider than ever before. "No, no, you're not talking about- Dr. Mallard. He's no spy!" he said.

"No he isn't. But the man he used to be was, the man that used to be my partner- Illya Kuryakin," Napoleon said.

Jimmy was silent and in shock for a full minute. "I just...I can't believe it. I have worked with Dr. Mallard for years, and never once did I ever think he wasn't who he said he was or that he ever lied to me. I trusted him..." he trailed off.

"I can't think of a better man to trust, I trusted Illya with my life. He is a good man no matter what name he uses," Napoleon said.

"So you...want me to help protect him, is that it?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. You see he can't know I'm guarding him, or that THRUSH has found him out. I don't want his new life troubled in any way by his old one, so you have to keep our meetings to yourself. You keep an eye on Illya and my team and I will take care of THRUSH," Napoleon informed.

"How do I do that? We go out on crime scenes all the time," Jimmy said.

"Do you know how to fire a gun?" Napoleon asked, causally pulling one out of his coat.

"Yes, but I am not very good with one," Jimmy said, feeling anxious as Napoleon handed it over to him.

"Well all you really have to do is aim and shoot. But be careful of yourself, may I call you Jimmy? And you call me Napoleon," Napoleon asked.

"Alright, Napoleon," Jimmy said.

"Here is a communicator, pull up on the end and for information ask for 'channel D' for me personally ask for 'channel F'. Use it only in private or if you are under attack, it will beep if I call you, you can play it off on your phone. I will be seeing you again, look out for me when you least expect it," Napoleon said, handing him what looked like a pen. He stood.

"Alright, Napoleon," Jimmy said, overwhelmed. 

"Jimmy, I know this is a lot for you to process, but I want to keep Illya alive and you are very close to him. You can protect him without he or anyone else ever knowing it, I would die for Illya and I believe you would die for your Dr. Mallard, that's why I choose you," Napoleon said honestly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I would yeah," Jimmy said, looking him in the eye.

"Good man. I will be in contact with you like I said. Go into work in the morning with your gun and your pen and whatever you do, don't act any differently than you did today," Napoleon advised. With that he headed for the door and gave Jimmy a wave before leaving.

Jimmy didn't eat or sleep that night, he just sat in the living room and thought about Dr. Mallard and how he really didn't know him at all.


	2. Cat (almost) Out of the Bag

When morning arrived Jimmy hurried and ate breakfast and got to work on time that day, having his new gun on his side, wearing a coat to try to hide it. He put the pen in his front pocket and checked and double checked that he had brought it on his way to work. Arriving in autopsy he found Ducky already there doing some paperwork, just seeing him made his heart pick up pace.

"Good morning, Mr. Palmer! How are you this morning?" Ducky asked, he looked up and over at the young man.

"Fine. A bit tired but alright," Jimmy said.

"Sleep let you down last night?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, it really did," Jimmy commented. He put on his lab coat and stared at Ducky's back for a moment. There sat a man who did not only work on the dead but who had more than likely killed people, nearly been killed himself, tortured, saved the world with Napoleon at his wing. So many things Jimmy wanted to ask but couldn't, Dr. Mallard really used to be a spy, more than that, a Russian spy, working for the international pursuit of world peace, constantly on the brink of danger and the end of everything. The man he knew as Dr. Mallard was a lie, everything he knew of him was suddenly so one dimensional, Jimmy felt himself shaking slightly, he knew his eyes were wide, he tried to calm himself by looking away and fingering his pen, he dare not touch his side.

"There doesn't seem to be too much to do as of yet, Mr. Palmer. How about some tea and conversation? I brought you some this morning," Ducky said, he handed Jimmy a cup with a plastic lid.

"Thank you," Jimmy said, straightening his glasses. He stared as Ducky got his cup and turned his seat to face where Jimmy was standing. 

"Are you alright, Mr. Palmer? Or is there something different about me today?" Ducky asked, noticing Jimmy's gaze upon him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare I just...Dr. Mallard would you tell me a story about Scotland when you were a boy?" Jimmy suddenly asked.

"Well of course, Mr. Palmer. Is there a reason?" Ducky asked.

"Oh I'm just in the mood for a good story I guess," Jimmy said.

"Well, I can certainly tell you one. -" Ducky launched into his story then.

Jimmy sat and listened with interest, he wanted to believe it like all the times he had before, but now he knew the words were exactly what he had asked for- a story- and Ducky told them well.

When the story was over Jimmy smiled. "Dr. Mallard? You've been to a lot of different countries haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I have been to my share. For holiday and work at times," Ducky said.

'Work! What an understatement!' Jimmy thought. "And you know some different languages. Do you know-" he was cut off my the phone ringing.

"I am sorry, Mr. Palmer. We will have to take this up later, we have to go to work," Ducky said after he got off the phone.

Jimmy quickly checked himself once more before they went to the garage and got in the van. They actually didn't get lost for once and showed up at the scene just as Gibbs and his team were arriving. Jimmy had a hard time concentrating and really had to focus on everything Ducky told him and kept looking around for trouble. When Ducky touched his arm he jumped a mile high.

"Mr. Palmer, are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mallard," was all Jimmy could say as they loaded the body and started getting back in the van.

Jimmy was silent as he drove, staring stright at the road, still looking for any signs of THRUSH, the thought occurred to him that he didn't have any idea what THRUSH might look like even if he did see them. When they stopped at a red light Jimmy looked over at a crosswalk and saw a man in a long black coat waiting to cross, Jimmy did a double take and realized that the man was Napoleon. He audibly gasped as they pulled away.

"What's wrong?!" Ducky asked, he was concerned about his assistant, he was acting strangely.

"Oh uh... Just a pain, my back is killing me," Jimmy lied.

"Oh? Perhaps you shouldn't have moved the body then. When we get back to NCIS I will have someone else get this man out of the van. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Ducky said.

"It will be alright. Don't worry, doctor," Jimmy said. The rest of the way back Jimmy could feel Ducky's eyes on him and all he could do was sweat until they got back to the garage. 

Moving the body into autopsy they began to work, they worked for quite some time and Ducky was removing the stomach and Jimmy stood beside him holding a container to pour the contents into. "Well, from the looks of it this man had just eaten before he was killed," Ducky commented.

"Well, I hope he enjoyed it since it turned out to be his last meal," Jimmy said.

"Just a few more seconds and I'll be ready for you... Mr. Palmer, I realize that it is more than likely none of my business but- here we go," Ducky said. He had the stomach in hand and began empying it into the container.

"What is it, doctor?" Jimmy asked.

"Well I was wondering why you were carrying a gun?" Ducky asked.

Jimmy was startled and his hands moved, causing some of the stomach's contents to spill onto the floor.

"Mr. Palmer!" Ducky exclaimed. 

"I'm sorry!" Jimmy apologized. He helped get things cleaned up before anything more was said.

"Well, Mr. Palmer, would you answer my question?" Ducky asked.

Jimmy didn't know what to say. "I...I-" he heard beeping and touched his pocket. 

"Excuse me," Jimmy said, he walked out pulling his gloves off and headed for the bathroom. Once inside he pulled his pen out. "Hello?" he asked.

"Jimmy? I know you're at work but I had to warn you, THRUSH is out and about today, so are we but I wanted to remind you to be careful," came Napoleon's voice.

"Yes I saw you! Scared me half to death!" Jimmy said. He had his back against the wall and had taken his glasses off.

Napoleon chuckled. "Did you? I was out with a couple of my agents working on this affair," he said.

"Well listen, Dr. Mallard knows I'm-" Jimmy cut off when he heard someone approaching the bathroom. He cut off communications and shoved the pen in his pocket, he went into a stall.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

After a few moments Jimmy came out, knowing he couldn't stay in there, he went to wash his hands. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting today, Dr. Mallard. I guess I'm just not feeling well," he said.

"It is alright. But what is wrong, Mr. Palmer? You know you can talk to me about anything, especially if you are in some trouble," Ducky said.

"I know, doctor. And I would love to talk to you about this but I just can't, I'm sorry," Jimmy said. 

"Would you like to go home early, since you are not feeling well?" Ducky asked.

"Oh no, I can't. That is, um, no. I'll just walk around outside for a bit, take a break, I'm sure I'll be fine," Jimmy said.

"Alright," Ducky said. He was worried about Jimmy though and watched him as he walked out of the bathroom. 

Jimmy went outside and took a few deep breaths of fresh air, he was one day into the assignment and was already a nervous wreck, he had half of a mind to call Napoleon and tell him he couldn't do this. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back and everything went black.


	3. Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that it is short.

"Jimmy! Jimmy are you okay?!" 

This was the first thing Jimmy heard as he came around, he blushed realizing that he must have fainted at Abby's touch. "Yes, I'm fine," he said, looking up at the girl with black pig tails and tattoos. She wore red lipstick and platform shoes.

"I'll go get Ducky, he'll know what to do!" Abby said, starting to leave.

"No! I mean, uh, no. Like I said, I'm fine," Jimmy insisted. He got up and straightened his glasses.

"But, Jimmy, you passed out! Something could be wrong," Abby said, sounding worried. She carried her parasol in her hand.

"Nothing is wrong, really. I'm fine, it's just my nerves," Jimmy said.

Abby took his arm as they started walking back inside. "What's going on that you're so nervous about?" she asked.

"It's...well, I'm not supposed to talk to anyone about it," Jimmy said.

"A secret? I'm a good secret keeper if you need to share the burden," Abby offered.

Jimmy was silent a few moments and they stopped before going through the doors back inside. "I...I wouldn't share this with just anyone but I just don't think I can bear it by myself, even though I was asked too. So if I tell you will you promise to not to tell anyone?" he asked.

"Of course, Jimmy. You can trust me with anything," Abby assured. 

Jimmy took a deep breath and told her everything as quietly and as quickly as he could.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that! Our Ducky, a spy?" Abby asked. They were now in the elevator heading up to her lab.

"I know. My mind is just...is just blown by all of it. Knowing that Dr. Mallard has lied to us all about who he really is, and then me foolishly agreeing to help protect him from this THRUSH... Oh my God, Abby what was I thinking?! You touched my shoulder and I fainted and here I am walking around with a gun to protect Dr. Mallard!" Jimmy exclaimed as the door shut to the lab and he leaned against the wall.

"Oh Jimmy, I think it is very brave of you to protect Ducky. And as far as Ducky having lied to us, I am sure he did it to protect himself. I also doubt that you and now me, are the only ones who know about Ducky's past life," Abby said.

"It was a brave thing, but I am not a brave person, Abbs. Wait, you mean like Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"Or the director. But you are brave, Jimmy, you just can't see it. This Mr. Solo picked you and asked you to look out for Ducky because he had checked up on you, right?" Abby asked. 

Jimmy was shaking his head. "That's what he told me."

"He saw something in you that you can't see. I can see it- I believe in you, Jimmy!" Abby smiled, she took his hand.

Jimmy couldn't help but smile back at her. "Maybe you're right, I guess I should just try to focus on doing my best," he said.

"That's all you can do. Plus, you're not alone in this, someone has your back," Abby said.

"That's true too. But Dr. Mallard knows something is going on, so my time with him in the dark is limited I'm afraid," Jimmy sighed. He headed to the door.

"Well you'll just have to burn that bridge when you get to it and go back down there and protect Ducky," Abby encouraged. 

Jimmy nodded. "Thanks so much for hearing me out and what's more- believing me!" 

"Sure. Anytime," Abby smiled.

Jimmy left the lab and went back down to Ducky feeling more hopeful after his talk with Abby. He found his boss still over the body, the man looked up briefly when the doors opened and Jimmy entered the room.

"Feeling better, Mr. Palmer?" he asked. 

"Much better. Thank you, doctor," Jimmy responded, he started putting on fresh gloves.

"Good. You can help me finish up here and I had entertained the thought of perhaps going out to dinner this evening. Would you join me?" Ducky asked. His eyes flickered up to see Jimmy's reaction.

"Um...well...I would love too, doctor. Thank you," Jimmy replied. Saying no might throw more shade on himself, and besides, he could keep an eye on Ducky a bit longer.

"Very good. Very good indeed," Ducky said, he had plans of his own to carry out.


End file.
